


Friends For Life

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Car and His Boy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Baby Daniel, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Hot Rod meets his first newborn human.
Relationships: Carly Witwicky & Daniel Witwicky, Hot Rod & Carly Witwicky, Hot Rod & Daniel Witwicky
Series: A Car and His Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Friends For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“He’s so pink!” Hot Rod knelt down next to Carly to stare at the tiny human in her arms. The infant’s bright pink coloration contrasted with the yellow of his blanket and made his face stand out sharply. The Autobot liked the look, but he didn’t think that it was normal for a human. “Is he supposed to be so pink? Did he have a hard emergence?”

“Birth,” Carly corrected absently. “And no, he didn’t really. Human babies are just really pink for a few days when they’re born. Sometimes, anyway. It’s just from the stress of his body getting pushed out of mine.”

“That sounds…” Hot Rod bit his lip, trying to think of a way to say what he was thinking without being rude. Because pushing a whole other person out of your own body sounded _horrible_. “Really hard. Are you okay?”

“It is really hard. I don’t think I want to do it again.” The human woman shrugged. “But I’ll be okay, once I get some rest. You want to hold him?”

“Can I?” He didn’t know Carly as well as some of the other Autobots, so he hadn’t been expecting the offer. But holding such a tiny little life had to be incredible!

“Sure, just don’t let his head dangle. Here, hold out hand and make a rest with your thumb for him.” He followed her instructions carefully as Carly guided his hand into the right position. “Now, try not to twitch too much. It scared him, when Ironhide got nervous.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hot Rod froze as she carefully set the baby in his hand. “What was his name again?”

“Daniel.” She gave them both a fond smile as she stepped back just a little. “Daniel Spencer Witwicky.”

“Hi, Daniel.” Hot Rod grinned as the infant opened his eyes and looked at him. “You just might be the neatest thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
